1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use, as plant growth regulators, of certain quaternary imidazolium compounds, some of which are known.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It has already been disclosed in German Offenlegungsschriften Nos. 2,508,420 and 2,510,525 that certain quaternary imidazolium compounds possess a microbicidal activity.
Furthermore, it is known from R. Wegler "Chemie der Pflanzenschutz- und Schadlingsbekampfugsmittel" ("Chemistry of Agetns for Protecting Plants and for Combating Pests" Volumn 2, page 265) that succinic acid 2,2-dimethylhydrazide possesses plant-growth-regulating properties. However, the action of this substance is not always satisfactory, especially when applied at low application rates.
In addition, it has also been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,554 that certain 2-halogeno-ethyl-trialkylammonium halides have plant growth-regulating properties. Thus, plant growth can be influenced, for example, with the aid of (2-chloroethyl)-trimethyl-ammonium chloride. However, the activity of this substance is not always sufficient, especially at low application rates.